me in my teenage years
by lovebird3000
Summary: wally tells how his life was how he ruined his date and told in the normal pove how he died. rated m for languance. songficoneshot.


me in my teenage years

disclaimer:omg i don't own knd (i,m going to count how mutch i say that) 1

**wally´s pov**

there i am the macho off the street, the toughone of the café, the... i don't know what to say more, yeah i am 17 years old i've got blonde hairs, green eyes and shiny white teeth, my name is wallabee beatles, yeah i am sure handsome, got every girls attention, oh well not every girl, not the one i want attention off, its the black haired girl with lilac eyes her name is kuki sanban, she's beutyfull but she doesn't care about me, so i did have a plan to get this student nurse her attention, i'll tell you how i ruined my live with this.

it was march 27th, i was staring at her all time trying to get her attention, i whistled at her but she didn't even notice. my next try was at the shopping mall 4 hours later, iwas talking to my friends when she passed, i didn't listen to them anymore, i runned to the girl, ''heya uhm... kuki right?'', i stuttered, ''yes'', she answered

''uhm...you uh... like to get a cup of coffee together?'', i stuttered my cheeks turning red

''okay, but i think i know you of something, aren't you the boy who always stares at me in class?'', she asked

stupidly i answered, ''yeah'', man that's stupid right?

she gigled and walked away, you will think: what's worse about this? i'll tell ya how i ruined it then you'll know.

that night in the café i walked in, she was sitting on a table, i sat down next to her, man she was beautiful that night, i was all flustered.

''eh hi'' i said

'' eh...hi'', she said, man she got such a nice voice, a little girl with pig tails runned towards her

'' hi kuki what are you doing?'' the little girl asked

''oh hi mushi i am on a sort of date'', kuki said sweetly

''okay bye kuki'', the little girl said and walked out

''so eh... kuki do you wanto order something?'', i asked

''eh...yes i want a cup of tea'', she said nicely, oh man she wants tea i hate tea, i didn´t know what to do.

''eh...2 tea please'', i said, why did i say that aaaaah i where losing it

''coming right up sir'', the waiter said

''do you like tea to...hmm its delicious right?'', she said

''eh...yeah delicious...'', i asnwered why did i say that, i am hopelesly in love

''your tea'', the waiter said and gave us both a cup of tea, a gave it to a plant, well plant i hope you like tea!

''thank you'', kuki said sweetly

''eh...finished the tea so eh...you wanna do some more?'', i asked

''well yes but first i wanto drink my tea'', she replied

''of course'', so i waited her to finish her tea that di go well in the café, we are going to the movies and this is where i ruin it all, it started with choosing a movie.

''lets go to the rainbowmonkey huggywuggy hour'', kuki said, buying a milk shake

''nah i don´t really like rainbow monkeys, shall we go to violence the movie 11'', i said

''no that movie is rude and i don´t like rude movies'', kuki said

'' okay eh...the prince and the beauty than?'', i asked

'' no we can´t enter that movie its 18 years and older and it got a lot of sex'', kuki said

'' so?'', i said and that was a wrong thing to say knowing to what she did after that.

'' so you enjoy sex huh? well enjoy this'', she grabbed her milkshake and threw it all over me, she stepped out of the door leaving me behind wet of the milkshake the only thing she said: '' i never wanna see you again ever'', and with that it was over.

and now look what happened to me, i am lonely nobody´s there for me, i tried diffrent times to do suicide, today will be my last try, i get to the rail road and throw myself in front of a driving train, that will end my pain, my lonlyness.

**normal pov (song from the inside-linkin park)**

_i don't know who to trust  
no surprise  
everyone feels so far away from me  
heavy thoughts sift through dust  
and the lies  
trying not to break  
but i'm so tired of this deceit  
every time i try to make myself  
get back up on my feet  
all i ever think about is this  
all the tiring time between  
and how  
trying to put my trust in you  
just takes so much out of me _

wally stood on the railroad waiting for a train to hit him

waiting for his death

_i'll take everything from the inside  
and throw it all away  
cause i swear / for the last time  
i won't trust myself with you _

a train came closer and closer, wally just stood there waiting for the train to hit him.

_tension is building inside  
steadily  
everyone feels so far away from me  
heavy thoughts forcing their way  
out of me  
trying not to break  
but i'm so tired of this deceit  
every time i try to make myself  
get back up on my feet  
all i ever think about is this  
all the tiring time between  
and how  
trying to put my trust in you  
just takes so much out of me _

the train came closer and closer its almost over, he kept standing there didn´t move_  
_

_i won't trust myself with you  
i won't waste myself on YOU 3x  
waste myself on YOU 3x  
_

the train was very close now, only a few secconds to go and all wally´s worries are over

_i'll take take everything from the inside  
and throw it all away  
cause i swear / for the last time  
i won't trust myself with you  
everything from the inside  
and just throw it all away  
cause i swear / for the last time  
i won't trust myself with YOU 3x_

there was the train, the train hit him, his whole life flashed in his head and before he knew he wasn´t alive anymore.

**the end**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

disclaimer: so what did you ppl think of this i hope you enjoyed it, plz review no flames!


End file.
